A portable electronic device is developing into a multimedia device that provides various multimedia services using a data communication service in addition to a voice call service as a result of the development of a communication technology. Moreover, the electronic device may provide various services such as a camera function, an interne function, an MP3 player function, a scheduling function, and an email service.
The email service is one of important communication means for personal and corporate users. As the email service takes a place as cooperation and communication means in the company, dependency on emails is increasing. As work dependency on the emails increases, the exposure of an email address naturally increases and thus undesired emails are often received.
When an electronic device user uses an email service, the user generally begins by deleting spam mails. The spam emails correspond to massive emails that are indiscriminately delivered to people having email addresses, and the senders of the spam emails send the emails to recipients unrelated to the senders.
If it is assumed that a list of emails includes thousands of emails, the electronic device user will consume a lot of time so as to find desired emails except for spam emails. Thus, the electronic device needs a method of quickly finding desired mails among numerous emails.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.